


Burdened Hearts

by Wizarmonfan (Copperfur)



Series: Fallout-verse [6]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Comforting, F/M, Sad character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Wizarmonfan
Summary: Hiroshi's younger brother comforts his girlfriend in their ruined world, discussing their older siblings.





	Burdened Hearts

Sora's voice was quiet as he spoke. “Willow?” He knocked on her door and waited for her reply.

 

“You can come in,” the red-haired girl replied cheerfully.

 

Sora opened the door, peering in cautiously. There was Willow, standing at her mirror, braiding her hair.

 

“Are you okay? Your mother said you needed help,” Sora asked as he entered the room.

 

He suspected the real reason was because Willow was upset about Tori again, but he would let her tell him herself. Sora was not the type to push for answers from someone. He was against the very thought of doing that to anyone.

 

Willow knew what her boyfriend was asking, but kept up the mask a little longer. She didn't realize it was beginning to crack, though.

 

“I'm fine,” she answered, finishing the last braid.

 

Sora heard her voice waver, however. He frowned, not liking the idea that Willow was lying to herself about how she really felt. The dirty-blonde walked towards his girlfriend and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

 

“It's okay, Willow,” he began. His other hand took hers and she faced him, surprised. “You can tell me how you really feel. I'm always here for you, remember?”

 

She cracked a crooked smile and felt herself fighting not to cry. “You're gushing,” she sniffed.

 

Willow knew Sora never talked much, since he'd been the victim of abuse and bullying most of his life, unless it was to comfort her. Right now, comforting was what she needed.

 

Sensing the tears were starting to overwhelm her, Sora led Willow to her bed and they both sat down on it. He pulled her close and hugged her protectively.

 

“Let's talk,” was all he said.

 

The tears broke through and Willow started sobbing.

 

“I… really… miss… Tori… I… wish… I… hadn't… fought… with… her,” she admitted through her crying.

 

Sora rubbed Willow's back to help soothe her mixed emotions and nodded knowingly. “It's okay, let it out,” he responded quietly, before focusing back on the topic at hand. He missed his own brother, Hiroshi. He wasn't even sure if Hiroshi was still alive or not, but he hoped he was. “I'm missing my own brother,” he told her.

 

“… Hiroshi-san?” Willow questioned, sobbing a little bit less.

 

“Yes, he was a good brother.”

 

Was he still alive? How had he survived for ten years if he was? These thoughts and more raced through Sora's mind as he continued comforting Willow.

 

With tears still streaming down her face, Willow snuggled into Sora and whispered: “… I wish they were both still here.”

 

She knew Tori would be able to cheer her up if she was and Hiroshi would be able to reignite the spark Sora had lost long ago due to his father and older brother's abuse and bullying.

 

And even if the world was practically a ghost town, it would be all the better if they were all together once more.

 

Sora knew a perfect world would not happen, though.

 

So did Willow. It was wishful thinking on their part.

 

But they existed and were together now. That was the main thing.

 

Sora reached over and grabbed a photo frame off Willow's side table. He gave it to her and they glanced at it at the same time.

 

“Nii-chan...”

 

“Nee-chan...”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's week 5's fill – 575: item – Crest of Love. Please enjoy, everyone.


End file.
